


Black and Blue

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: rounds_of_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Black goes with anything. At least anything black.” - Terry Pratchett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

Kate’s perched on the dresser, heels swinging back against the carved wood, watching Magnus dress, black on black. “You should wear something colorful once in awhile. It’d look good on you.”

“Black looks good on me.” Magnus replies with a soft smile.

“It’s so Victorian mourning.” Kate bites her lip a look of apology settling over her face. “I’m sorry, I- foot in mouth. I’ve been spending too much time with Hank.”

Magnus chuckles, shaking her head as she dismisses the comment. “It’s quite alright. There’s no need to hold your tongue. I find your honesty refreshing.”

“Even with Will around?” Kate knows she’s probably pushing, but she can’t help it; Magnus had, after all, just blown the door right open.

“Even with Will around.” The older woman agrees beckoning for Kate to join her. “His honesty after all is of a different character.”

Kate swallows but does as she’s bid, coming to stand before Magnus silent and unquestioning.

Magnus’s hand winds through her loose hair and Kate’s entire body tenses. The strangling grip she had expected, the sharp burning pain of hair pulled slowly from her scalp is absent from the gesture.

“You need to learn to relax.”

Kate whimpers, still waiting for the blow Magnus refuses to deliver. Kate wasn’t like Magnus. She didn’t relish in the pain. Pain was not the harbinger of pleasure. Pain was a means to an end, an excuse to let go and push past all the crap and the bullshit, an excuse to be honest. It was the release the pain offered that Kate craved.

“Relax and you’ll get what you want. Anticipation serves only as its own form of torture.”

Kate’s stomach dropped, because despite the normal start their morning had had, the promise in Magnus’s voice suggested it had yet to begin.

Kate takes a deep breath and focuses on uncurling her toes, relaxing her calves, forces her knees to bend and then straighten. She’s rolling her head across her shoulder, Magnus’s hand long forgotten in her hair, when the first wave of pain hits her. Sharp, it leaves her gasping. The spot, already tender, on her lower back spasms sending her crumbling to her knees, her head yanked back as Magnus refuses to release her grip on Kate’s hair.

Kate’s chin drops to her throat as Magnus moves to stand before her. Kate’s still breathing hard, begging her muscles to relax as Magnus kicks her knees apart correcting her position. There would be bruises there, along the inside of her kneecaps, slightly raised and deep black before lunch.

It wasn’t always like this, this rough, this visible. Magnus was marking her, branding her, leaving her black and blue as a reminder. A physically painful reminder. Honesty always. It wouldn’t do to have an employee running around with anger issues, with pain buried so deep she was liable to lash out at even the kindest of gestures. It was a difficult lesson, one Kate bore with winces and quiet sobs. One she carried with her on her tattered flesh.


End file.
